


First Impressions

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [18]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“Uhm, do you know which floor for the BAU? It’s part of the NCAVC and was previously called BSU, Behav—”

“Fifth floor.” Morgan cuts the history lesson short: God, he hasn’t even had his coffee yet. He shoots a look at the kid riding the elevator with him. “But we don’t help civilians directly, the local police needs to send an official request.”

“Oh, I’m not—I work there. First day.”

Morgan looks at him again: he doesn’t look like an agent: not confident enough, too skinny, too _pretty_. Then again, Gideon picked him: he deserves a chance. “Doctor Spencer Reid, right? SSA Derek Morgan. Welcome to the team.”


End file.
